wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Favourites
"Wiggly Favourites" is a series of double feature DVDs released in Australia on 5 June 2013. Similar to the Classic Collection line, all of these combine pervious Wiggles releases (ranging from 2004 to 2011) onto 1 disc, and retain all of their original bonus features. Sam-era videos make up most of the lineup, although one original Wiggles video is used. Some of these DVDs are still available online at The Wiggles Shop, while others are out of print. It's Always Christmas With You! + Santa's Rockin'! "It's Always Christmas With You! + Santa's Rockin'!" combines the 2011 and 2004 DVDs of the same names. Official Description It's Always Christmas With You It’s always fun at Christmas time! The Wiggles have travelled around the world singing and dancing with 14 new Christmas songs. From New York City to the Australian Outback The Wiggles are joined by a host of special guests to sing some old classics and new favourites. With this glorious new release it will feel like Christmas every day. Yes, It’s Always Christmas With You! Features Joey Fatone from NSYNC, John Paul Young, The Chooky Dancers and Ireland's Anúna. Santa's Rockin'! Ring-a-ding-a-ding Dong! The bells are ringing for Christmas Day and The Wiggles are joined by that Great Big Man In Red, Santa Claus! Wags can't stop barking with excitement, Henry the Octopus is the champion Christmas wrapper and Dorothy loves her Christmas roses. It's time to combine your two favourite things, The Wiggles and Christmas, and tap your mistletoes everyone, because Santa's Rockin'! Includes duets with John Fogerty, Barry Williams and Ross Wilson. Gallery File:33F7235C-FB2F-40B7-9EFD-58F7753582FB.jpeg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen IMG_4872.jpg|Main Menu Wiggledancing! Live In Concert + Getting Strong! "Wiggledancing! Live In Concert + Getting Strong!" combines the 2007 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Wiggledancing! Live In Concert There’s nothing more exciting than a Wiggles concert and now you can have your own concert at home! With over 25 songs to enjoy, Wiggledancing! Live In Concert! is sure to be toe-tapping fun! Includes a song jukebox, e-storybook, and more special features! Getting Strong! Children learn best through play, so The Wiggles have paired useful lessons with catchy tunes to provide a firm foundation for the future. Learn about health and physical development, and language and literacy. And by the way, it’s a lot of fun! PLUS Wiggly extras including an e-storybook, water safety tips and more! Gallery Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert&GettingStrong-Disc.jpg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen IMG_4876.jpg|Main Menu Pop Go The Wiggles + Sing a Song of Wiggles [[Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)|"Pop Go The Wiggles!]]' + Sing a Song of Wiggles'" combines the 2007 and 2008 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes and Songs Hey diddle, diddle, it’s nursery rhymes with a Wiggle! Generations of children have delighted in these nursery rhymes. Now the fab four of fun, Sam, Murray, Jeff and Anthony, have recorded some of their favourites to delight a new generation. With a knick-knack paddy whack, you’ll love this release! Includes over 40 songs and many extras! Sing a Song of Wiggles Sing a Song of Wiggles is a collection of nursery rhymes and songs from The Wiggles. Nursery rhymes allow children to experience language, sound, rhyme, rhythm and even mathematical understanding! Most importantly, Sing a Song of Wiggles is so much fun! Includes over 30 songs plus fun bonus features! Gallery File:7E8615D6-6F15-48DA-A31E-4904DFAE7D6D.jpeg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen IMG_0569.jpg|Main Menu Ukulele Baby! + You Make Me Feel Like Dancing "Ukulele Baby! + You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" combines the 2011 and 2008 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Ukulele Baby! The Wiggles have set sail on a new adventure with the sweet sound of ukuleles and palm trees in the distance. Set on an island near Wiggle Bay, The Wiggles have launched twenty-one new songs and paddled into a harbour of hits including "You Can Play The Ukulele", "Hawaiian Boogie" and "Hula, Hula Baby". Plus photo gallery and behind the scenes adventure! You Make Me Feel Like Dancing "We sincerely hope this new music from us to you makes you feel like dancing! Putting the songs together wasn't so hard, criteria...well, the music had to make you start tapping your feet, start nodding your head and make you smiling like you had just eaten your grandmother's homemade biscuits, you know what I mean...joy! So let's get dancing, everyone. Happy wiggling!" - Anthony Field Featuring special guests Troy Cassar-Daley and Leo Sayer! Gallery UkuleleBaby!&YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Disc.jpg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen File:191E88B5-B404-4CB5-8B41-3C4C8830D921.jpeg|DVD Menu Let's Eat! + The Wiggles Go Bananas! "Let's Eat! + The Wiggles Go Bananas!" combines the 2010 and 2009 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Let's Eat! Here’s a serving of music that’s deliciously delightful! There are songs about food for every day of the week such as "Monday Is Muffin Day!", while children will be reminded to "Wash Your Hands" and "Clean Your Teeth". Then for dessert, Anthony, Murray, Jeff and Sam will join Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus for a banquet of beats to get your toes tapping. You’ll be hungry for more when you sample a morsel of The Wiggles’ Let’s Eat! Featuring special guests Mental As Anything, Tom McGlynn, Mic Conway, and Anthony's brother Paul Field The Wiggles Go Bananas! The Wiggles Go Bananas!, the fab four of fun have recorded their most catchy and infectious songs to date. Even pop superstar Kylie Minogue has donned a pink skivvy and joined The Wiggles to sing "Monkey Man". We jump into the heart of the groovy animal kingdom with songs such as "The Lion Is King", "Kangaroo Jumping", "Tassie Devil and The Chicken Walk". So jump into the jivin' jungle with the kings of pre-school swing as The Wiggles Go Bananas! Includes over 20 songs plus lots of wiggly special features! Gallery File:EBF6B1A3-0A38-4835-BCC4-157EB8E51A7B.jpeg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen Let'sEat+GoBananas!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu Hot Poppin' Popcorn + The Wiggles' Big Big Show! "Hot Poppin' Popcorn + The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" combines the 2010 and 2009 DVDs of the same names. Official Description Hot Poppin' Popcorn Step right up and join in the fun as Anthony becomes the ringmaster and leads the Wiggly Circus! Legendary singer Jamie Redfern performs "Hot Poppin' Popcorn", Captain Feathersword amazes as the somersault king, Wags the daredevil dog does a balancing act while Henry and Dorothy host their own dances. So roll up, roll up and enjoy some Hot Poppin’ Popcorn served fresh from your friends, The Wiggles! Includes 18 songs and special features! The Wiggles Big, Big Show Roll up, roll up for the wiggliest show on earth! Be dazzled by Dorothy dancing en pointe! Watch amazing Anthony do the splits! Marvel at Murray’s musical masterpieces! Swoon to Sam’s singing spectacular and enjoy Jeff jumping before your eyes! It’s The Wiggles Big, Big Show! Includes 25 songs plus Wiggle-tastic special features! Gallery File:A22BDC31-98B3-4372-A7A4-F79D64ADA6C5.jpeg|Disc ClassicCollection-WarningScreenWidescreen.png|Warning Screen F5D464FA-E926-4DA8-83EA-A9EAFB9CCD29.png|Main Menu Wiggly Favorites - Includes 6 Classic Wiggles Titles A 3-pack collection featuring "Hot Poppin' Popcorn + The Wiggles' Big Big Show!", "Let's Eat! + The Wiggles Go Bananas!", and "Pop Go The Wiggles! + Sing a Song of Wiggles". Gallery See also *Classic Collection - Similar series of double features released in 2011 *2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill - UK exclusive double features released in 2005-2007 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Double Features Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:2013 Category:2013 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes